Satan's Prodigy
by lavita.pazza
Summary: "I would be afraid, if you could sheathe the sword in your chest. That you would hurt your baby." He said. Shura did not understand what the pope had just mentioned. She was safe to keep the child?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: The story follow's the Anime series, not the manga series. Shura is also 23 in this, to make the age easier.)

* * *

Shura walked into the boy's dormitory- the same exact dorm that the twins occupied since their freshmen year. Her black work boots scuffled along the floor as she carried Fang, her sword, across her back. She could not seal it within her body anymore. The musty smell of the hallway caused the female to shudder. The twin demons were finishing up their education at True Cross Academy. She helped guide Rin into self control, and grew closer to Yukio. After the fight with Satan, the pope immediately raised Shura to Paladin, which is the highest exorcist. She has been Paladin for about a year, and now she was in some predicament, as some would call it. She had found herself sick, nauseous, vomiting, food sensitive, and her sword will not sheath back into her chest. Her only possible thought was that she was pregnant. She huffed as she made her way towards the boy's closed door. She had two, unused pregnancy tests in her shoulder bag. She knocked on the oak door.

"Door is unlocked, come in!" Yukio called from inside the room. The last time she was in here she was helping out Yukio, studying for one of his finals. That is when she think's she got pregnant. Oh wait, it is Yukio's child. Shura pushed on the door lever and the door creaked open. She shuffled on in, her face was pale as she did not know how to tell Yukio. She turned around and then closed the door.

"Hey four-eyes" Shura chimed, she needed to make a joke to get the seriousness out. She took in a deep breath and took the sword off of her back, and placed it on the bed. She then sat on Yin's desk

"Please do not call me that" Yukio asked, besides, he had to respect her on some levels. She was now his boss, and he respected her a lot.

"I can call you whatever." She said with a soft laugh. The awkwardness was in the air surrounding them, almost like a demon. Shura smiled awkward as she watched Yukio, who was sitting at his desk, put his pencil down and grin.

"Oh really?" He said, in a joking matter. "I haven't seen you in a while, how is the Paladin life?" He asked, he knew she would be super busy, with al the high level demons.

"I am going to have to put that on hold, Yukio. Do you remember that night a month ago?" Shura said, the two of them could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Hardly!" Yukio lied, they were both drunk and well things got hot and steamy. Yukio lost his virginity that night

"Well, I think I am pregnant." Shura was blunt about this. She really wanted to get to the point.

"Are you being serious?" Yukio asked, his jaw dropped. "You said you had taken the pill!"

"I did! But your sperm must be different, Yukio!" She called out. She stood up and started to pace the small dorm room. Yukio stood up and looked out the window, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you have a pregnancy test?" Yukio asked, Shura reached into her bag, and pulled out two brand new tests.

"I have not taken them yet." She said, she took them, and put them in her back pocket.

"Are you going to take them" Yukio asked, he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Are you going to follow me into the bathroom?" Shura stammered. She walked towards the bathroom. She closed the woman's bathroom door and walked into the stall.

"I can't be pregnant. I must be sick. I have to be sick." Shura groaned as she read the directions on the test. "Pee on stick, wait two minutes, alright I can do that." She said as she took both tests. Yukio was standing outside of the door. He was thinking about the possibilities- or the things he would have to do. Should he marry her? What about supporting her. He was pacing back and forth.

Two minutes have passed and the results are in. Shura is in fact pregnant. "DAMMIT!" She yelled from inside the bathroom. Yukio ran inside only to find Shura sobbing. He took a look at the pregnancy tests.

"You're pregnant?" He said, his heart started to pound. Shura nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Yukio I am pregnant."

* * *

A/N Yes! I edited this chapter. I am going to move on. And probably post another update tonight!

I am currently looking for a beta. I have really crappy editing skills and of course my mind is all over the place so someone please help!

Reviews and critiques welcomed. I am currently working on the next chapter as we speak :)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Please be sure to read the first chapter! I updated/edited it on May 11th 2016)

A few days have passed since Shura had announced she was pregnant to Yukio. She was alone in her apartment. She had woken up earlier than normal. Her phone had not buzzed as there were no demons to hunt that needed her. She had not eaten in a few days, as she was always so nauseous. She wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a black bikini top. Her purple tattoo faded, to show that it will not allow passage. Fang was propped on its stand above the fireplace. There was a knock on her door, and she walked over to it and opened it up. Yukio was standing outside of her door, dressed in his full exorcist gear.

"May I come in?" He asked quietly, he was holding a grocery bag. Shura nodded her head and stepped to the side. Yukio politely took off his boots and entered the apartment. Shura's stomach started to growl as she was hungry. Her hands were quickly placed over her stomach, to stunt the sound.

"My apologies." Shura said, as she jumped on the island that was in the kitchen. Yukio placed the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. He took out some oranges, pancake mix, bananas, strawberries, apples and some honey tea.

"I brought some breakfast food. Knowing that you would be hungry. It is mostly bland- because I figured you would be nauseous." Yukio mentioned. Taking off his jacket, he added water to the pancake mix and shook the batter.

"Thank you." Shura ran her fingers through her hair. She let her long pink hair down. She crossed her legs and stared at Yukio. She reached down for an apple, wiped it off and bit into it. This was the first thing she's eaten in days.

"Take your time, Shura." Yukio said, pouring the batter onto the pan. He made even circles with the pancake batter. "We do not need you to be throwing up." Shura rolled her eyes and laughed, as she chewed on the piece of apple. Yukio started to hum a tune. Shura started to feel nauseous, but she then started to feel better.

"I don't need to be told to take my time, four-eyes!" She snapped, sarcastically. She was really grateful for Yukio. He seemed to be supportive of this, right now.

"Oh really?" Yukio said as he flipped the pancakes. Shura shrugged her shoulders and bit into the apple again. She threw the remainder of the apple at Yukio and Yukio dodged it. Grabbing it before it hit the open flame.

"Whoops my bad." Shura acted all innocently. Some of the pancakes were done and Yukio took it off the pan and onto one of Shura's white plates. Shura got up from her position and went to the bathroom, rather quickly. Yukio turned the stove off and went to her side, pulling her hair back as she hovered over the toilet.

"You are ok, Shura." Yukio rubbed her back as she vomited into the toilet. Yukio pulled Shura's hair back. "You should not have eaten so quickly"

"You starve for three days and when you think your stomach is all settled you eat only to throw up." Shura sputtered her words out. She grumbled then leaned back on the tub. Yukio pulled Shura's hair up into a ponytail.

"I do not know how you feel." Yukio said as he helped Shura to her feet. "But I can make you a bland breakfast." He watched her sit on the bar stools, she looked defeated. Yukio has never seen Shura so defeated. He turned the stove back on, and placed some more batter on the pan.

"Should I tell the Vatican?" Shura asked. She did not want what happened to Yukio and Rin's mother, happen to her.

"I don't know." Yukio said. There was a brief awkward silence between them. Yukio was now an Upper 1st Class. The Vatican delayed his promotions due to him being a spawn of Satan. He flipped the pancakes, and pressed down on them. Shura's phone buzzed, picking it up she spoke into it.

"Hello, Shura speaking." There was a mumble on the phone and Shura could only nod her head. "An Astaroth?" Shura rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. She groaned and got off the stool.

"Yukio, I have a demon to kill." Shura huffed as she pulled on a pair of shorts and a bikini top. She then put on her exorcist robe and grabbed Fang. Yukio pulled the pancakes off the stove.

"Shura! You can not go alone!" Yukio said, turning the stove off. He turned to her, slightly worried.

"Yuki, I am not sick. I am pregnant!" Shura yelled back at him. She turned around and slammed the door. It hit her; she really cannot go alone. But she needs to prove to the Vatican that she can be pregnant and still fight demons.

A/N So I got lost in the process of writing this. Please be patient!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: And Let The Fights Begin

It was dark, and the alley was small. The pink and yellow haired female walked down the alley without an issue. Her sword draped across her back, she was pissed that she could not even sheath it back into herself.

"God why did the four eyed chicken have to knock me up." She thought to herself. She stood patiently as she waited for the astaroth. There was only one other person in this alley. A white-haired man who seemed to have a different hair style. Shura kept her eye on him, but this whole baby thing kept her off guard. The man turned, changing into his demonic form in an instant and slammed into Shura.

"Dammit!" She called out, hitting the ground rapidly. She was quick to her feet as she pulled out her sword.

"Kirigakure sword technique: Serpent Fang!" She called out as she moved her sword. The fangs went out but she missed. "How did I miss?" She took a step back. The astaroth took advantage of this and pummeled his way towards the female exorcist. Someone pushed her aside and made her fall. It was quick, but she saw a blue flash. Which twin was it: Rin or Yukio? Hearing gun shots, she knew immediately who it was. "Yukio?" She smiled and she stood up. Pulling her sword one more time, she tried her sword technique one more time.

"Shura don't it'll only get worse." Yukio said as he shot at the astaroth again. It was too late. Shura drew some blood already and was in a stance. Shura wings the blade, which forms a zig zag shockwave.

"Kirigakure sword technique: Snake Lance!" The technique rebutted. Ending up hitting her instead. She was thrown back into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. Yukio wanted to aid her, but he needed to defeat this astaroth quickly. He continued to shoot at the astaroth until it fell. Shura had not moved from her position and she looked pretty bad. The only place that could help her was the medical center at the Vatican.

Later, at the Vatican.

Shura woke up hearing monitors. She did not know where she was. "Yukio?" The tired female said from the bed. She started to move to sit up, but someone pressed a button and it moved the bed upwards for her instead. She did not have to move a muscle.

"He is outside." A familiar voice said, she was too afraid to open her eyes. In fear that it was the pope: but it wasn't, it was Mephisto.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He said, Yukio had asked him to watch Shura while he spoke privately with the doctors. Mephisto held her sword, Fang, Shura looked at him.

"Put that down." She said, reaching out towards her purple and green sword.

"Tis a shame that you can't sheath this back into your sternum. Hopefully the pope won't notice it." Mephisto put the sword down next to the bed ridden female. Shura sighed and she leaned back on the mattress. Mephisto smirked "You also shouldn't lie to the pope." Yukio walked in at this time.

"Shura! You're awake!" He said excitedly, he walked over to her and picked up Fang. He placed Shura's most valuable possession in a sword bag. Shura smiled and she put her hair up in a quick ponytail.

"Yukio, what happened?" She asked, she wanted to get the details of what actually happened in battle. She could hardly remember a thing except for her finding the astaroth. Yukio took a seat by her side, and held her hand.

"I found you in the alleyway, when your sword technique backfired. Everytime your technique backfired, the astaroth would take advantage and hit you. You were hit twice before you fell unconscious. The last one was the scariest- your strongest technique. But it rebounded back towards you and it hit you pretty hard. I took care of the astaroth then rushed you here." Yukio said, he was hovering like a concerned father.

"Wait. Is the kid?" She asked, as much as she hated the fact she was pregnant. She was mostly concerned. The fetus was so young and not fully developed yet and she could possibly have a miscarriage.

"Doctor said that the fetus is thriving. That even though you took so much damage, your body did its job. Protecting the baby." He said with a smile, his tail fluttered and he leaned back on the chair. Shura let out a sigh of relief.

" Do they know?" She asked another question. Yukio nodded his head yes.

"I had to tell them, the truth. They sent for the pope." Yukio said, Shura's heart started pounding as she was getting really nervous. She sat up, and crossed her legs. Her hands dottling around her now-firm and bruised stomach. Yukio leaned forward and placed his hands over hers.

"Say goodbye to being Paladin." Shura said underneath her breath, she really enjoyed being Paladin. She fought off so many demons, stronger than ever. She was the person to call, but not anymore. Not while she was expecting, Shura let out a huge yawn, it was obvious that she was still exhausted.

"I doubt the pope would take away your title. You deserved it. I think you should get some sleep. I will wake you up when they get here." Yukio said as he stood up. He needed to stretch his legs and write about the incident. Shura nodded her head and turned around to lay on her side. She was worried and she closed her eyes and drifted off into a sleep.

A few hours later, Shura felt a cold presence in her room. "Yukio?" She asked, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, and she looked around. She saw a figure but it was not Yukio, it was the Pope.

"Your Majesty!" She called out, trying to stand up. The Pope took his hand out, and motioned for her to stay sitting.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." The pope took a seat by Shura's bed. Shura pushed the button that made the top half of the bed rise. She pulled her hair back, and looked at the pope. "Yukio is the father, is that correct?" He asked looking at her, his attention drew to the sword bag that was nestled in the corner of the room. He got up and grabbed the bag, only to unsheathe Shura's purple and green demon sword.

"Yes he is, sir." Shura choked as she watched the pope turn around towards her. The sword held his right hand. His gray, short hair was neatly coiffured to reveal his fine, charming face. Shining brown eyes, set far back within their sockets, watched how smooth the sword cut through the air.

"I would be afraid, if you could sheathe the sword in your chest. That you would hurt your baby." He said. Shura did not understand what the pope had just mentioned. She was safe to keep the child?

"What do you mean, sir?" She asked rather confused. The pope sheathed the sword back into the bag, and put it at its resting place in the corner. Tears started to streak her already pale face

"Though I am hesitant with allowing the two of you to keep the child, I am willing to permit it. I do not want what happened to the twins mother happen to you. Though I have some conditions." The pope said, they both saw Yukio run towards the room. The door opened and Yukio walked inside. He bowed at the pope and went to Shura's side taking her hand; he did not even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Excuse me, can you please catch me up?" Yukio asked, the pope let out a chuckle and nodded his head. Yukio then sat down on Shura's bedside.

"I was just telling Miss Kirigakure that I am hesitant with allowing the two of you to keep the child, I am willing to permit it." The elderly man walked towards the window and opened it up. "I have a few conditions though." Yukio lit up when he heard that they can keep the child.

"What are they?" Yukio stuttered, his heart was thumping with excitement.

"First of all, I am letting Shura take a leave of absence until after you have the child. I already have Reeve Blavier in line until you are ready to come back at 100%." He turned to look at them both. Shura nodded her head. "Next, you will have to come and check in with us once a month for tests and to monitor your pregnancy. I also do not want you to fight any more demons. It appears that your body has taken a toll today, and that was an easy demon." He let out a chuckle. No pregnant exorcist had ever attempted to defeat a demon, well unless they did not know she was pregnant.

"I told her she shouldn't!" Yukio stammered out as fast as he could. Shura wanted to bop him over the head for this one.

"That is fine. I know Shura and she is hard headed." The pope chuckled and Shura's cheeks turned a pink-ish color. " Lastly, I want to make sure that Shura stays safe. She has a job as a True Cross Academy as a teacher. She will be teaching the freshmen class. The two of you will be co-teachers. Mephisto was pleased with the decision and agreed to it promptly. The academy starts in a couple of weeks."

"That we can do." Shura said, she smiled and wiped her tears away from her cheeks. Yukio stood up and shook the popes hand.

"Thank you." Yukio said, both he and the pope walked out. Maybe she would be teaching sword technique- oh wait, her techniques come back to bite her in the ass. She pouted as she pondered about which class she would be teaching. About 15 minutes later, Shura was standing up and she was walking with her IV. She needed to move around. Yukio opened the door and he smiled.

"We will be teaching first level wilderness survival. Both Mephisto and the Pope had agreed that the two of us would succeed in this. I would be able to teach scouting and you would be able to well. Watch those who would like to learn hunting and gathering."

"What am I a housewife?" Shura exclaimed, she was furious. She had a moodswing obviously, and now she was pissed that she couldn't go out and hunt demons. "I got the shaft of it! What if a demon is in the bushes? I have to exorcise them!"

"Shura, we'll figure it out one step at a time." Yukio said, helping Shura back to bed but she only pushed him away.

"I am fine, I am pregnant not handicapped four-eyes." She remarked, Yukio raised his arms up and stepped back as he watched Shura get back on the bed.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride." Yukio said as he sat on the chair.

A/N Sorry this seems so rushed. How do you like it?

Credit to white tiger for giving me some ideas?

There also is no contract that binds Shura to death.

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I am introducing five new characters out of the fifteen students. These four will be the secondary main characters. Their descriptions are here:

\- Machi Katsu: female, 15 years old. Green long hair that is typically in a ponytail. Her best friend is Sakata Toshiko. Tends to be the strong minded.

\- Sakata Toshiko: female, 14 years old. Blonde hair that is cut in a pixie cut. Submissive personality.

\- Eto Junzo: Male 15 years old. Fiery red hair. Not the main character. Strong headed.

\- Nakada Yusuke: Male 16 years old. Black hair, scar going through eyelid. Quiet

\- Otake Shinkichi: Male 15 years old. Brown hair, no signific marks. Book smart, not street smart.

Shura and Yukio had an unexpected change of heart. They were falling more in love with each other. They were now renting a three bedroom apartment, Shura's appointments were going great. They walked into the cram school hand in hand. Shura was carrying their lunch boxes as Yukio was carrying their bags. They weren't new teachers, but they had to sit at the orientation anyway. They opened the auditorium doors. Shura was just hardly showing, so now she was wearing a long pink tank top and yoga pants along with her True Cross academy school boy jacket, but it was adorned with her exorcist pin.

"Hey, remind me to go get maternity clothes." She said, walking in the auditorium. Everyone turned silent when the paladin walked in, which used to be Shura. The teachers and administration stood up, when both Yukio and Shura walked in. There was two seats up front, that were reserved for the, they went and took their seats.

After the assembly, Shura and Yukio walked towards their classroom. Shura was slightly uncomfortable in her own skin, as she was not as slim as she used to be. Walking into the classroom, she saw about fifteen heads, all of them eager to learn.

"Why do we have two teachers?" Someone whispered to their class mate. She was a female, green-colored hair. Her partner was another female, with light blonde hair.

"I do not know, Machi. I heard that she was pregnant." The blonde replied, Shura turned around and put her sword on the table.

"Yes I am pregnant, Miss. Do you have a problem with that? I am here to teach you, not to idle in my pregnancy." Shura had gotten angry; Yukio turned around and grabbed her shoulder.

"Shura, calm down and sit." Yukio stated, she picked up Fang and sheathed it on her back. She was still the strongest exorcist there, it is just her magic was slightly backfiring. Yukio held the chair out for her, and Shura sit down with much haste. Shura did not even pay attention to the introductions of the students names, but she did catch onto five of them; Machi Katsu, Sakata Toshiko, Eto Junzo, Nakada Yusuke, and lastly, Otake Shinkichi. These were the ones that she knew would succeed in this program here. The bell rang and the kids left. Shura had her arms crossed.

"Shura, you need to control your anger." Yukio said, as he closed their briefcase, putting papers in them. Shura grabbed her demon sword and got up.

"I can still be an exorcist." Shura said, she was hard headed. She wanted to prove to him and herself that she can still exorcist.

"You heard the Pope. You are not allowed to." Yukio said, as he took Shura's hand and helped her up. He kept his hand on her back, and Shura grabbed the lunch boxes. Yukio grabbed the bags and pulled her in close to her. Shura let out a sigh.

"As long as he doesn't know I can still."

"Don't even think of it. You should not disobey the Pope's ruling." Yukio said, he decided to bring her down to the training room. So she could get some pent up energy out. He had asked the pope, and he said yes.

"Where are we going?" She asked, she knew the path that they were going, but not by heart.

"Down to the training room. The pope said it was okay for you to train, but on the easier levels." Shura sighed, and followed Yukio. Shura went to the batting cages, and took her sword out. She set the mode to beginner, she only missed one ball and it hit her belly.

"GOD DAMMIT!" She yelled out, Yukio got up and turned the machine off. Shura was fuming, she was also sweating though. "Don't! Put it up again!"

"Shura let me check over you!" Shura sent a glare in Yukio's way. Yukio turned it on, with one ball every minute. Shura could definitively hit those.

"Infinity mode. You and I?" Shura asked, she felt Rin when she started to train him. She moved Fang and split the ball in half. "I still got it."

"Shura calm down and stop! I would like to check the baby." Yukio turned the machine off. Shura sighed, and walked over to him.

"Check all you want, four eyes." Shura said, she crossed her arms and Yukio patted her belly down, only to find a bruise and a bump, she sheathed Fang in its case.

"You'll be fine, Shura." Yukio mentioned. "Now do you want to get back to your game?"

"No I would much rather be doing infinity mode." Shura said as he went over to the picnic area. Yukio had set it up, there was delicious sandwiches made by Ukobach. It smelt delicious.

"Thanks Ukobach." The pink-haired exorcist said as she sat down next to Yukio. Yukio leaned in and kissed her cheek. Shura blushed and pulled away.

"Shura, what's wrong? You have been distant." Yukio said as he took a bite out of the sandwich. He leaned back on his hand and gave Shura the pillar to lean on. He stared at her small baby bump, which made Shura feel very self conscious.

"Um yeah there is this tiny half Satan thing growing inside of me. I'm scared. I do not have anyone here to reference to, except for Yuri and Shiro. But both of them are gone." Shura said, she took a bite out of the sandwich. Her heart felt down, Yukio moved his seat over towards her and put his arm over her.

"It's okay, Miss Kirigakure."

"When did you get so formal, four eyes." Shura rolled her eyes and laughed. Why was there more food for her than for him. "Yukio, why do I have more food? I am NOT FAT!"

"No! Ukobach knew that you were pregnant, so he made you a more healthier meal, which included more food." Yukio stuttered, he didn't want to make Shura angry.

"Oh. Well next time you see him, tell him I said thank you." She smiled, they both finished their lunch, and Shura still had half of her lunch packed. But knowing her, she would end up snacking after class.

"Alright." Yukio said, packing up their picnic. "Let us get back to class."

"We have brats, not students." Shura said, they ended up walking hand in hand back to class. When entering the classroom, Yukio's hand was on her lower back. She was obviously fatiguing.

"Good afternoon, Teachers." The class said, Shura stayed quiet and went to her seat. She started to not feel great, maybe it was something she ate.

"Yukio, I am going to go to the bathroom." She said, picking up Fang. She slung the sword case over her back, and jogged to the bathroom. She opened one of the stall doors and knelt in front of it, expelling her lunch. One of her students, Sakata was in there.

"Miss Kirigakure? Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I am fine. Just morning sickness." Shura stated, she hurled into the toilet once again.

"Ms. Kirigakure would you like me to fetch Mr. Okumora?" Sakata mentioned, she opened the door to the bathroom.

"No, he has a class to teach. Just tell him I'll be in here a bit longer than expe-" She couldn't finish the word expected, as she threw up once again. Shura pulled her hair up into a tighter, ponytail. Sakata left the bathroom and when class was over, Yukio walked into the bathroom.

"Shura? You weren't in class. Are you okay?" Yukio said as he walked in, he turned around and locked the women's bathroom door.

"No, I am not. I want to go home."

"Then home it is." Yukio lifted Shura up and she walked next to him, her head was held low. Fang was still over her shoulders.

"Mephisto!" Yukio said, the tall slender man was walking towards them.

"How may I help the couple?" Mephisto smiled as he caught up to Shura and Yukio.

"Shura would like to go home, but I would like to be there for her. Would you mind covering my next class?" Yukio asked, and Mephisto nodded his head.

"Anything for our Paladin." Shura couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Mephisto." Shura said as she struggled her way to the time porter thing. Yukio took out his key and said.

"Shura Kirigakure's home!" They stepped into the burst and were sent to the apartment. The burst closed and Shura nearly fell. "Easy!" Yukio caught her, thank god he stayed here with her. Shura placed Fang on the ground and headed towards the bathroom. She didn't have time to turn the light on before she started to throw up.

"Do you want some help?" Yukio asked, Shura placed her hands on the toilet seat and threw up the remainder of the lunch. Yukio turned the bathroom light on and kept her hair out of her face.

"Thanks, Yukio." She said, it was hardly night time, but she was exhausted. "Can you bring me to the bed and bring a trashcan when you can?" Yukio did just that. He helped her undress, get changed and put a trashcan filled with plastic grocery bags in it. Once her head was settled on the bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Yukio stayed the entire duration, Ukobach came to make dinner, on request of Mephisto and the Pope.

"Hey Ukobach. I don't think Shura is coming for dinner. Can you make her something bland?" Though he knew Ukobach hated requests, he knew that Shura was pregnant. He prepared a bland meal consisting of eggs, toast, and a bagel.

"Thanks Ukobach. It looks delicious." Shura had risen from her slumber because she smelt food. Ukobach smiled and muttered something, then poofed to go back to the dormitory.

"Please, take your time to eat." Yukio said, Shura sat down at a chair, then took a bite of the toast.

"Yeah I know." She smirked, her head rested on Yukio's shoulder. They were slowly getting closer, and falling more and more in love.

 **Bleh chapter. Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Edited: Juune 20, 2016

* * *

It was around noon on a Sunday. Yukio was supervising Ukobach in cooking. He had called and invited Rin over for a conversation that was very important. He was going to announce Shura's pregnancy, while she was still sleeping. Yukio and Shura had a, well pretty sexually active night; it must have taken its toll on the women, as she was still sleeping like a baby in bed. Dressed in a purple t-shirt and Yukio's pants. She had the cutest snore when she was exhausted. Rin knocked on the door with his tail.

 _"Rin! Learn how to use that damn tail!" Shura would always tell him._

Yukio, dressed in his exorcist outfit opened the door to find a pointy eared Rin standing at the door. Rin was wearing his blue plaid t-shirt and denim pants. Yukio opened the door and stood to the side.

"Please, come in. Just stay quiet because Shura's still sleeping." Yukio said, Rin pulled out Shura's sword Fang.

"Why isn't Fang sheathed in her boobs?" Rin asked, what a stupid question. Ukobach was preparing a three-person meal. He was making sushi for Yukio and Rin, and some sort of healthy and nutritious meal for Shura.

"That's because she's with child, Rin." Yukio said, Ukobach nodded his head and continued to make the ham and cheese sandwich, small side salad, chicken noodle soup, ginger ale, and her pre-natal vitamins. He packed it up and placed it in the refrigerator. Rin looked very confused.

"What?"

"Fang won't sheathe inside of her chest due to the fact that her sword would probably kill her baby." Yukio said, he tried to dumbify it as much as he could. "Shura's pregnant with my child."

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP?" Rin yelled, throwing the water glass in front of him, shattering it to pieces. He jumped across the table and tackled Yukio. They nearly started to brawl in the kitchen. "YOU DUMB SHIT! FATHER WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Rin yelled at they heard the bedroom door opened, and out shuffled a sleeping Shura. They quickly stopped the fighting when they saw her enter the kitchen.

"YOU WOKE HER UP, RIN!" Yukio yelled at Rin. Shura grabbed Fang and slid it across her thumb, drawing blood as she did. She was a grump when she was woken up from such a deep sleep.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique!" She started; there was a deep hatred in her eyes as she stared Rin down.

"SHURA STOP!" Yukio yelled, grabbing Fang from her grasp. Shura snapped out of it. Her belly was really starting to showing now. Yukio sheathed Fang and locked it in a drawer. The tired female was wearing a long, over sized purple t-shirt, and Yukio's pants. She was wearing a pink bathrobe as she was cold.

"Are you fat?" Rin asked, he was staring at Shura's belly. Shura wanted to soccer punch the idiot.

"No, idiot. I am PREGNANT! Do I need to spell it out for you moron?" Shura barked as she grabbed the light blue Gatorade from the fridge. Ukobach handed her the pre-natal vitamins. "Thanks Ukobach." She smiled, and took them. Yukio had given her a promise ring, he couldn't afford a real ring right now, but this would do for the time being. Rin started to eat his sushi, and so did Yukio. Shura just wanted to finish this Gatorade and hold it down.

"Shura, you really need to eat." Yukio said, as he looked at her. The female nodded her head and Ukobach grabbed the chicken noodle soup, warming it up as she spoke. "You need your strength for the appointment. It takes a lot out of you, honey."

"What time is our appointment, by the way?" Shura asked, Ukobach placed the soup in front of her along with a fork. "Thank you, Ukobach." Shura lifted her spoon and took a spoonful. Her stomach had started to turn.

"4:30." Yukio said, Rin stared at Shura's belly. She was about 15 weeks along. So her belly was protruding.

"What is this appointment about?" Rin asked, Shura and Yukio looked at each other.

"I have to go to the Vatican. They want to do blood tests to make sure the baby doesn't kill me. They have requested that I do all the tests there, and to make sure that they check on me." Shura said, she took another sip of the Gatorade. She wanted to puke up everything. Her face was showing it all.

"Why does the Vatican want a say in this pregnancy?" Rin asked, he finished eating his sushi. Yukio's hand was placed on Shura's lower back. Shura shrugged her shoulder.

"I have no clue except for the fact that the child is basically half Satan." Shura mentioned. Yukio looked at Shura and rushed her to the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door, only because she requested he stayed with his brother. Plus she had to shower too.

"I should kill you up. You got the PALADIN pregnant! I mean is she even the paladin anymore?" Rin demanded, "What would father say?"

"He would be proud of me. Though the child is part Satan." Yukio said, he heard the water turn on, and loud music started to play.

"Where is that coming from?" Rin asked, Yukio laughed.

"Shura. When she's annoyed, she plays loud rap music in the shower." Shura started singing really off tuned too.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that." Rin mentioned, "Can she still exorcist demons?"

"No. She tried once, and her technique backfired. So when she drew blood today, she was probably going to take the whole apartment complex down." Yukio stuttered, the music in the bathroom turned off. Shura took a quick 15 minute shower.

"So her sword techniques are backfiring?" Rin asked, Yukio nodded his head as he started to clean the dishes. He noticed that Shura hardly ate her soup so he packed it in her lunch box along with the sandwich. Shura walked into the bathroom, dressed in the robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. Rin stared at her when she left the bathroom. Yukio slapped him across the face. "WHAT THE HELL YUKIO!"

"YOU WERE STARING AT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yukio yelled, the twins were staring face to face. Shura walked out in a pair of maternity denim pants, and a medevil type of white shirt, it flaunted her round belly.

"Now, now. Let him stare all he wants." Shura seemed pleased with herself; she grabbed the Gatorade and took another drink. "Yukio, can we get going? It is almost 4:00"

"Can I come with you?" Rin asked, his tail was moving side to side.

"Yeah sure. But it's brutal." Shura mentioned, she had packed another pair of clothes in her purse. Yukio unlocked Fang from its cupboard. He also picked up the lunch boxes.

"She's admitted into the hospital for most check ups." Yukio said, kissing Shura gently on the lips.

"Sadly that's true. The baby takes a lot out of me already and with these appointments, they're killer." Shura sat down on the barstool, feeling the baby kick for the first time. "Yukio!" He turned and looked at her. "The baby is kicking!" Yukio quickly placed his hand on her belly, Shura moved his hand and pressed into it. He felt the soft taps of the baby and he smiled.

"Can I feel?" Rin was starting to feel left out. Shura nodded her head, Yukio removed his hand and placed Rin's hand on it, Shura pressed into it and he too felt the small taps.

"That's our baby!" Yukio had a childish grin on his face. Shura got up and grabbed her purse and slung Fang over her back.

"Now we have to get going." Shura smiled, Yukio helped her put her shoes on. The three of them stood in a line as Yukio opened the portal to the Vatican. Shura was the first one to step in it, then Rin, and lastly was Yukio. He closed the portal behind her.

"Come on. We're going to be late to your appointment." Yukio put Shura's arm over his shoulders. At the Vatican, the nurses had given Shura a wheelchair and she was escorted to a private maternity room. Rin and Yukio stayed in the room with her. They were drawing countless viles of blood, made her do anger tests, which one came up as negative as she sparked a blue flame, urinalysis, health report, a physical, they made her try to exorcise a few demons, but her sword was acting up which was normal.

"Yukio, they're pushing her too much."

"It was the agreement they made. She has to do these tests." Shura was currently under a pain management test, when they could hear her screaming.

"STOP! THIS IS TORTURE!" The test had stopped and Shura was completely drained. "Please, stop, for the sake of my baby." They brought her out on a bed, she was sleeping, her face wrinkled with pain. A burn mark could be seen on her left forearm.

"What did you do?" Yukio yelled, as he followed the pink haired female back to the room. It was eight o'clock at night.

"Just the tests that the Pope had ordered. She is fine, when she wakes up, she will be discharged." The nurse said, entering the private maternity room. Her OBGYN stepped in and closed the door, placing the ultrasound scanner on her belly; the fetus had a strong heartbeat.

"I told the Pope to stop the painful treatments. Though the baby is fine, Shura is weak. She'll be up rather soon." Her OB said as he left the room, Yukio sat down and took out the sandwiches. He handed one to Rin.

"This is ridiculous. He is putting her through trials that are unneccesary!" Rin proclaimed, Shura grumbled on the bed and shifted her sides. Yukio sighed; he knew that Rin was right.

"Rin, I know. It's the only way to keep the baby." Shura said; she started to sit up. It wasn't even an hour when she woke up.

"That is ridiculous!" Rin screamed. "That is not okay!"

"I only have three more months of this. They are giving me the last two months off." She said, Yukio was helping her get dressed; she was already weak as it is. Yukio helped her dress in the comfortable clothes that she had packed. The nurse came in with the discharge papers and Shura and Yukio signed them. Rin was fuming, literally. Blue flamed appeared out of his tail. Once she was discharged, Yukio took his key out. Opening it up, and going to the apartment. Rin was the first one in this time, Yukio placed his hand on Shura's lower back and helped her in the portal, Yukio was the last one in, closing it behind them.

* * *

Thank you to WhiteTiger1010! I owe this all to you :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I suck with all the minor details, spelling and grammar. Happy double chapter kids :)

The next day, Shura could hardly stand. That last appointment took its toll on the expectant female. They had to report to the cram school today, as it was Monday. Yukio had gotten up earlier and done his shower, and got dressed. Knowing thet Shura would need some help. Shura stood up and shuffled her way to the bathroom. Throwing cold water on her face, staring at the burn mark on her wrist. Shaking her head she started the bath.

"Shur. Do you need help?" Yukio asked from the door. She had probably been sleeping for over thirteen hours. Rin was passed out on the couch. Shura flushed the toilet.

"Yuki. I am okay."

"Shura, what did they do to you yesterday?" Shura didn't want to relive it. Tears in her eyes, she shook her head.

"I don't remember." Lies. It was all lies. They burnt her, stabbed her, groped her, shot at her, could've electrocuted her for all they know.

"I am here if you want to talk." Yukio went too wake Rin up. Shura stepped in the shower, and her body relaxed in it. Yukio knocked on the door no more than twenty minutes.

"Shura we need to get going." Yukio said, he opened the door to find that she had finished her hair.

"Yuki, I need help." Yukio took off his upper layer of clothes and went to help her up. She was covered in bruises from head to toe. "Don't worry, those are old."

"They are torturing you."

"They want to see if the baby will omit the flames to protect me." Shura said, watching Yukio wrap her bruised body in a towel. Shura did her own hair. Yukio grabbed her a pair of underwear, bra, ripped light denim jeans, and a nice white top that hugged close to her body. He helped her get dressed once she was dry.

"Yeah but that is inhumane."

"I'd rather them do it to me than our kid's significant other." Shura defended the Pope. She stood up and wiggled into her pants, she put on her shirt by herself. She grabbed some light jewelry and put it on her wrist trying to cover the burn.

"But Shura."

"Yukio. I am stronger than you think." She looked at him with her tired eyes. Yukio helped her up and followed her out of the bathroom. Rin stepped in the bathroom. Shura sat down on the bar stool.

"Shura, you are pregnant. You are weak. As your boyfriend I need to protect you and the baby." Yukio collected the lunch boxes and Shura grabbed the shoulder bag.

"Thank you." She admitted defeat. Rin walked out of the bathroom.

"Why do you guys need me?"

"We want you to blend in. Mephisto gave us a schedule for you." Yukio said, Rin looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean is that you are going to help the brats become adjusted to the cram school you moron." Shura sputtered, she slid her black converse on.

"Eh okay. You mean like a mentor?" Rin asked, Yukio and Shura both nodded their heads. Shura grabbed her student coat and stood next to Yukio, Rin did the same. Using one of those magic keys, they made it to the cram school.

Yukio, Shura and Rin walked into the sectioned off part of the forest. The students stood up and bowed their heads. Shura unsheathed Fang as it was a tactic to do something out of normal. Holding her breath she called, "Kirigakure Sword Technique. Serpent Fang!" Thankfully, the technique did not rebut back to her and hit its mark. The class screamed like frightened children.

"What would you all do if that happened out in the field?" Shura stated, sheathing her sword back into its case. Shura struggled to sit on the tall tree stump, but she ended up getting up there and crossing her legs.

"Find out who attacked and from where?" Eto said, Shura shook her head in disagreement. Yukio stood behind Eto.

"That technique is close range, so either your pregnant pause will get you killed or you turn around and fight the person standing behind you." Yukio said, standing behind Eto. Using his fingers resembling a knife.

"Boom you'd be dead." Yukio said, Rin smiled.

"Who else, would like to take a guess at this next technique." Shura said as she pulled her sword out one more time. "Kirigakure Sword technique." Shura cut her thumb and smeared blood on it. "Snake Belly!" Fang shifted into three curvy blades in the shape of a snake. "Snake Lance!" She called out, she zig zagged her sword and the lance went out towards the tree, causing it to fall. Shura was breathing hard, she hadn't used her sword in a long time.

"That appears to be a long distance technique."

"Wrong. This technique works best when you are closer to your target than at long distance. You'd be dead."

"Thank you, Miss Kirigakure." Yukio started and he motioned Rin up to the front. "Mr. Okumora, can you demonstrate the next techniques on the Kurikara?" Yukio asked, he knew that drawing the sword out would cause his own flames to spark. Stepping away from the students, walking closer to Shura. He watched Rin open up the Kurikara. Shura put her sword in front of Rin.

"No." Shura said while grabbing two fake swords from her bag. "Use these. Spar." She tossed one to Rin and Yukio. This female was low on patience and magic ability. Yukio took off his jacket and Rin did as well. Thankfully they weren't wearing the same shirt. Sore from her appointment, Shura got up.

"When you spare you stand like you're about to fight." She said, pointing to Yukio. "Feet spread apart, sword drawn in the middle." She waved the two boys on and Rin made the first move. "His first move was a bag mistake. Coming from the air gave Sempei Okumora the chance to block the sword." Which is what Yukio did. Shura started to feel faint, but she stayed on her own two feet. "But whatever you do, you want to keep the sword in your hand."

"I had a trouble with this one." Rin exclaimed, Shura had stole Kurikara from him once again.

"You still do you idiot." She said, as she spun Kurikara around. "You will be defenseless without it." Yukio got Rin's sword out of his hand. Rin fell to the ground and Yukio pushed the sword into the ground.

"You'd be dead." Yukio said, he was breathing rather hard. He helped Rin get up. "Who wants to try it?" Eto and Nakada eagerly raised their hands.

"Shura! Give me back Kurikara!" Shura shook her head.

"No way. You left it out of your sight." Shura smiled, and handed it back to him. "Alright, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I'm soft."

"Miss Kirigakure?" It was Machi.

"Yes?" Shura replied, she wondered what the student wanted.

"Will you spar with me? I promise I won't hurt you."

"Sorry kid. I really can't. I've already used up most of my energy today." Shura said, "Actually I could, grab one of the wooden sticks."

"Thank you, Miss Kirigakure." Machi said, Sakata looked at her.

"You're going to spar with our teacher? She's obviously pregnant!" Sakata said, Eto looked at Machi.

"You saw what she did to that tree."

"Yeah but these are wood. What harm can they do? Besides, she's pregnant." Machi asked, but when she returned to Shura, Rin was standing in her place.

"Miss Kirigakure needed assistance somewhere in the forest. Mr. Okumora went and helped her." Rin stated.

"She's probably throwing up." Machi giggled. She already felt like she defeated the Paladin.

"Ms. Kirigakure asked me to spar with Machi?" Rin asked, Machi gulped. Rin smiled and stood in ready position, Machi copied. "Don't worry I'll go easy." The next fifteen minutes proved to be a struggle to Rin. Machi matched every move he made, including his stronger moves. Shura and Yukio appeared from the forests edge. Shura's arm was placed over Yukio's.

"You should have stayed home." Yukio whispered to her. Shura shook her head.

"It isn't everyday you find a student that is evenly matched with Rin." She smiled, kissing Yukio on the cheek. The match between Machi and Rin came to a draw. They bowed before each other and Rin threw the stick sword at Shura.

"She's tough. You're up." Shura shook her head in disagreement. Yukio took the stick and out it down next to Shura's bag.

"Class is dismissed. We apologize for not being here. Ms. Kirigakure had a spell of morning sickness.

"Please have a nice day." Shura said, using the key, the kids were brought back to the cram school along with Rin and Shura and Yukio travelled back to the apartment.

"Man I'm beat up." Shura said, putting Fang up above the mantle. Yukio lifted the back of her shirt to find out she had more bruises on her back.

"Shura?"

"They took that long to develop? Baby Satan must be trying to protect his mum." She giggled as she felt the baby kick. Someone knocked on the apartment door; Shura took off her shoes and sat down at the couch. It was Mephisto.

"Hello, Mephisto. What brings you here? We only had one class today." Yukio said, stepping to the side, allowing Mephisto in. Yukio closed the door and followed him.

"Some of your students said that you performed three demon sword techniques in class. Is that true?" Shura nodded her head; she was not going to argue with him.

"Yes. I purposely aimed for the tree that fell down."

"Your technique didn't backfire?"

"No. If I pushed myself then they probably would have." Shura said, Yukio sat right next to the female.

"You seemed to have pushed yourself a little too much in the past few days." Mephisto said, "The students also mentioned that you had left to take care of a spell of morning sickness?"

"Both of those are true. I can't get a handle on the morning sickness." Shura said, she changed her weight to lean on Yukio.

"That is fine. I am ordering you, whenever you have your appointments. Do not come. Come the day after. I am allowing you to take the day off tomorrow, the both of you. Besides, I think you need to go baby shopping" The thought of little babies scared him. Shura had closed her eyes, hardly paying attention to what Mephisto was saying.

"I think she fell asleep." Yukio said, Shura looked adorable sleeping on him. "But I will tell her in the morning, thank you Mephisto."

"Thank you, Yukio." Mephisto disappeared in the thin air. Shura mumbled something then she got up.

"Yuki, come join me." Shura asked, it was hardly 4:00 on the afternoon. She undressed out of her white top, her purple, newly formed bruises were showing. She kept her lacey light blue bra on. Her tattoo was faded, but it was still her mark. Her belly was round, protruding. Yukio walked over to her and placed his forehead onto hers. His hands placed gently on the sides of her bump, carefully rubbing it. Yukio smiled and leaned down to kiss her, once their lips locked, he quickly picked her up and her legs wrapped around him. Yukio used the wall as support, but Shura's back was pressed into it. Her hands gracefully traced his abs from underneath his shirt.

"Shura we shouldn't." He said, placing her feet on the ground. Shura stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. Yukio's hands placed gently on her sides.

"C'mon four eyes. You really want too." She said, eyeing his member. Yukio adjusted his pants, and shook his head, fighting the temptation.

"Shura, you just fell asleep on me like ten minutes ago." Yukio mentioned, taking his shirt off. He pushed the female back to the wall and lifted her chin, biting her lower lip. Shura let out a soft moan. Her hand slid into his pants, caressing his member gently.

"So do you or do you not want it?" She asked, Yukio shook his head, pushing her away. Her hand removed from his pants. "Well I take rejection seriously."

"No I don't. You need sleep, and I can handle myself." The bruises, those bruises were new. She didn't have them this morning. He wanted to examine the bruises while she was sleeping, and send them to Mephisto. Shura shrugged her shoulders and slid her denim jeans off, revealing the matching light blue frilly underwear.

"Your loss, Yuki." She shrugged as she walked to the master closet. She hardly had any clothing that fit her anymore. "Yuki? Can we go shopping tomorrow?" Yukio looked at his phone, looking at the deposit that was just placed in his bank account.

"Yeah. We can do more than just shopping." Yukio said, watching Shura put on one of his button downs, and a pair of athletic shorts. Her bra was off along with her underwear, but she put on Granny Panties.

"What do you mean, babe?" She asked, as she laid on the bed. Her head was placed on her pillow and she looked at him. Yukio put his phone away. He opened up a secret cabinet and locked his guns up.

"We just got paid." Yukio said, turning to look at her.

"Is it good?"

"They're still paying you for Paladin duty Shura." Yukio said, he knew what Shura's code and stuff was.

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking her phone off of the night stand and looking at her bank account. "Let's go shopping!" She yawned at the end of that statement. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Yukio smiled, he pulled Shura's top up. Shura smiled when he leaned down towards it. "Hello baby. Mommy is going through a little bit of a rough patch but she will be up and moving in no time. Let mommy heal tonight. No more funny business." Shura smiled when he kissed her belly. "Daddy's gonna be right here to protect her."

"Oh stop it. You can't always be here, Yuki."

"Yeah, but I can sure try to be."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have been so forgetful. I would like to thank my dear reviewer, White Tiger 1010 for giving me all of these ideas.

* * *

The stores were jam packed today; they walked into the Tokyo version of a Target. Shura was wearing a pair of printed leggings and a plain white shirt. She also had her exorcist jacket on. She wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret when out and about, she was slightly embarrassed when other exorcists ask her why she took a leave of absence, but she couldn't hide it much longer. Yukio grabbed one of the carriages and pushed it forward.

"What do we even need?" Yukio asked, he was perplexed when it came to baby items, and since neither of them had parents, they were left in the dark.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask one of the workers?" Shura said, pointing to one of the workers in the red polo shirt. Yukio nodded his head in agreement as they asked the older lady worker for help.

"Hello! May I ask you a question?" Yukio asked, Shura was standing by his side. The old lady turned and nodded her head. "We are first time parents and we do not know where to start."

"Congratulations!" The old lady piped. "Here follow me, I'll give you a list of items you need for when the baby arrives." She handed Shura the list, her jaw dropped when she saw how long it was.

"We need all of this for an infant?" She stuttered, following Yukio, she was starting to waddle as it hurt to walk normally.

"You don't expect a baby to be born with all of this, now do you?" Shura's face turned hot with anger. She did not like being sassed. She left Fang at home: 'good decision' thought Yukio. "Why don't we start with the cribs?"

"No, we are going to buy those with specifications in mind." Yukio said, placing his hand on Shura's shoulder.

"Thank you for your help." Shura said, she was still angry at the worker. Why did she snap all of a sudden. "Hey, Yuki. I'm sorry that was a hormone thing."

"I assumed so, Shura. Here let us look at all of these onsies!" Shura looked at the list and put the appropriate amount in the carriage, placing three different sizes in it. "Do you know what the gender is yet?"

"My doctor never told me. I was too knocked out last time." Shura said, looking at specifications on the breast pump. She wrinkled her nose and put it back, grabbing a jar of nipple cream instead. Yukio grabbed a diaper pail and placed it in the carriage.

"You're close to five months now?" Yukio said, looking at her abdomen. He couldn't help but admit that she was in fact glowing. Shura turned around and looked at the pink onsie that was hanging behind her, she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl." Shura mentioned, she placed her hand behind her back, as if she was supporting her back. She heard two familiar voices come near. It was two fellow exorcists; Kaya and her husband Nakao. Shura looked at Yukio and she walked as fast as she could out of the isle, but she ran into Kaya.

"Excuse me!" Kaya's high voice said, as if she had some sort of high power, it pierced right through Shura's head. Once the other female had a closer look, she realized that it was the Paladin. "Oh! Paladin! I apologize. Please forgive me." She bowed in front of her, Nakao did the same.

"It is fine. Don't worry about it." Yukio was now standing behind her. Shura was trying to act like she wasn't pregnant. Kaya looked at the cart that was filled with baby items and looked at her small bump hidden in the shirt.

"Paladin! Are you with child?" Kaya asked, Shura turned around and looked at Yukio. Shura knew that this female was the center of gossip.

"I am, matter of fact." Shura said, her eyes locked on Yukio. Kaya squealed with happiness.

"Whose the father?" Kaya asked, Shura let out a sigh as Yukio smiled with delight.

"I am!" He said, raising his hand. Shura shook her head.

"Yes, Yuki. You are the father of this child." Shura smiled.

"Oh! This wonderful! Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Kaya asked, Nakao looked at his crazy wife.

"Kaya I think we should let them finish shopping." Nakao said, Kaya nodded her head in agreement and followed her dog like a lost puppy dog. Shura bit her lower lip with anger.

"They're so lucky I am pregnant." She said, Yukio took her hand and kissed it gently. "The whole world will now know about my pregnancy and why I had to take a leave."

"Stay calm, Shura darling." Yukio said with a smile. "You need some maternity clothes." Yukio and Shura walked to the maternity wear section. She picked up some nice shirts that could be warn no matter how large she gets, some stretchy pants, denim and yoga. She looked at all the motherly things that was in her basket and smiled.

"Yuki. Why do you deal with me?" She asked, placing another outfit in the cart. Yukio shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"Because, you are the light to my world." He smiled cornily and Shura grinned.

"Can we do food shopping after we buy the furniture?" Shura asked as she stood in line, she handed Yukio her debit card and placed the items on the conveyor. Yukio slid her debit card in his wallet and took out his.

"Shura, we both can pay for this." He said, sliding his card through the machine and pressing the debit numbers. The cart was loaded and the car was loaded. Shura had a car since she was sixteen. Yukio opened the passenger door for Shura and she got in. The car started and they went to the local furniture store. They ordered a nursery set, dark oak finishing.

"That was a long day." By now, if she wasn't pregnant, she would be sipping a cold beer, but she stopped cold turkey when she found out she was pregnant.

"Tell me about it, do you want something to eat?" Yukio asked, motioning to the restaurants to the side. Shura shook her head as she looked at her bank account.

"Shopping alone took its toll on my bank account." She said, placing her hand on her belly, the women started to become more and more comfortable with her pregnancy.

"Alright. Then lets go home and make pasta and sauce." He said with a smile, Shura nodded her head in agreement. After the mess they made when they were cooking was cleaned along with the people who made the mess. The female was contently in bed. Shura was browsing through numerous emails, congratulating her and Yukio of her pregnancy. Yukio, rummaging through a bookshelf grabbing a children's book, one that he adored as a child. He walked into the bedroom and Shura looked at him and smiled, placing her phone down.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" She asked, watching the male lay next to her, his head near her abdomen.

"I've read that the baby can hear our voice, so I want to read to the baby." He smiled as he opened the book and started to read. Shura placed her hand on his head and started to play with his black hair. The baby kicked when he stopped to take a breath, Shura gasped and put her hand where it kicked.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked, putting the book down and looked at her. The baby was having a kicking and punching festival inside of her womb. She raised her shirt, and the two could see a little kick.

"Do you see that Yuki?" She exclaimed as she looked at the baby bump. Yukio put his hand on her belly, feeling the kicks.

"The baby! The baby is moving!" Yukio squealed with excitement. The baby stopped when he talked, then started when he stopped talking.

"We're going to get a soccer player for sure." Shura smiled, watching Yukio's face beam. He picked the book up and started to read to the baby once more. Yukio sat cross-legged, speaking directly into Shura's bump. She was watching him, thinking that he would be an amazing father when the little baby is born. The story time lasted an hour, when the two of them fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later.

Shura and Yukio are now house owners, by the way.

Shura rolled over and patted Yukio's side of the bed, which had a lump, a lot of lumps. It was Yukio's sleeping body. She had finished her last appointment with the Vatican. My was she relieved, she had old bruises on her back and school was in session, and lastly, it was snowing outside.

"Yuki. It is snowing outside." She muttered, sitting up on her own. Shura could no longer see her feet. It took her longer to get around as well. Yuki groaned and rolled over, patting Shura's side and finding it empty. Shura thankfully showered last night, so she basically had to put her make up on and her clothing on. She fumbled around the disassembled furniture on the ground, stubbing her toe on the edge of the dresser. "FUCK!" She screamed, which made Yukio jump up.

"What did you do?"

"I stubbed my toe on the damn dresser because we couldn't figure out how to put together the damn crib last night!" She muttered, angrily as she grabbed her outfit and waddled her way to the bathroom. She couldn't walk normally anymore.

"Not an emergency?" Yukio got up and changed into his clothes. He wore his casual black pants, his white button down and red tie. Shura put on a pair of worn skinny jeans, a green plaid top that shows off her belly and a grey pea coat. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen cupboard, grabbing her prenatal vitamins along with a migraine medication, which was doctor approved. Shura quickly ate the granola bar that was set for her on the table, Yukio had the same one, it was a quick meal to get them to the cram school. She then took a sip of her water and took her medications. Yukio walked out, his tie resting on his shoulders. Shura walked over to him and tied it for him.

"Maybe, someone can come here and put together all of this baby stuff." Shura smiled, pulling the tie and kissing him, she didn't pull the tie too tightly though. Yukio smiled, kissing her back. Their love for each other blossomed in the past two months.

"Or we can ask the company to come down and put it together?" Shura nodded her head and grabbed the lunch boxes, Yukio helped put her sneakers on and tied them for her. He put his own on and grabbed the heavy briefcase. "Ready to go?" He asked while grabbing his key to the cram school. Shura grabbed Fang and slung the case around her back. Yukio opened the portal and they both walked in, he closed it once they were in. They headed towards their classroom, Shura stopped at their mailboxes so Yukio could start the class. She found her last name and pulled out the notices and then found Yukio's last name and pulled out his mail. She smiled at the receptionist and headed towards the classroom. She walked in, finding the students working hard on the assignment in front of them.

"Good morning, Ms. Kirigakure!" The students said, lifting their head at their teacher. Shura smiled and found Yukio staring out the window. Shura leaned on the desk, watching each of the individual students; Yukio had given them a pop quiz. She walked around the room, looking at each student. She grabbed a paper from one of the students she didn't know the name to.

"What is your name?"

"Katashi." The male begrudgingly crossed his arms. Giving Shura the death glare.

"Listen, ya little punk." Shura's hands slammed down on the desk, causing the class to turn around and look at her. "Your attitude and behavior will not get along with my Exorcists."

"Who are you to say?" He stared at her abdomen "You're pregnant, not the Paladin."

"Don't you dare back talk the Paladin, Katashi!" Yukio stated. "She is still in fact the Paladin."

"It doesn't look like it." Katashi muttered underneath his breath. Shura was furious at the male.

"Cheating is not acceptable. If you were to cheat when exorcing a demon, you wouldn't stand a chance." Shura said, bringing his paper to the front of the room, he sat there, glaring at the female. "Especially underneath my supervision." Shura glared right back at him. Yukio turned around and whispered something into Shura's ears.

"Pencils down! Let's head to the training room." Yukio said; the tests were handed in and in an orderly line they headed towards the training room.

"Mr. Okumura? What are we doing here at the training room?"

"Training." Shura said, they wanted to see where the students where, technical wise.

"Everyone partner up, grab your weapon of choice." Every weapon here was either plastic, wooden, or not dangerous. Yukio said; Shura was the last one down the stairs. "Babe, take your time."

"Do not call me babe, especially here in front of our class." Shura gave Yukio his clipboard. Mephisto had asked Shura to observe the new students and write down their scores. Shura felt somewhat odd, either the baby was making her sick once again or something else. She pushed the feeling off, and went to sit on her stool. She was observing Machi fight Dyon. Machi; scored beautifully all around. Shura couldn't help but smile, until the pain in her abdomen came back. Shura grimaced and put her hand on her abdomen. She needed to fight the pain, looking at Sakata, she was a talented tamer, though she saw Shura look over and her spirits went to attack her.

"SAKATA RIP THE PAPER!" Shura yelled, standing up as if to defend the student, Sakata froze in the moment, but then ripped her papers up.

"I'm sorry Miss!"

"It's okay. One of my former students froze in the heat of a battle once and her foxes attacked her. It's okay. Stay focused." Shura wrote down her observations. Shura turned her head and looked at another tamer, this one little girl reminded her a lot of Shiemi. She had a garden demon, but it was oh so cute. The pain came back, collapsing onto the stool; the little blonde female ran over to Shura.

"Do you want me to go get Rin?" The girls name was Namba, the pain was tolerable but Shura didn't know what was going on.

"Can you please?" Namba quickly headed over to Yukio and he rushed over. The students hushed and knelt in their places.

"Shura, what's going on?"

"I'm getting these pains. They subtle, short, but they hurt." Yukio grabbed Shura's hand, and almost as if it was an emergency.

"Class you are dismissed. Please go sit in the classroom until the bell rings." He helped support the pregnant female towards the infirmary. Holding onto his hand, she looked at the nurse when she walked in.

"Hello Ms. Kirigakure. What can I assist you with?"

"I think I'm having contractions."

"Come here, let us have you lay in one of the beds. I will call the doctor from the Vatican." Shura's eyes widen; she was scared. The portal from the Vatican opened, and it was her OBGYN, Dr. Matushima Amaya.

"Oh thank god its you." Shura stated; her doctor closed the curtain as her students arrived to the infirmary. With a brief examination, her OBGYN smiled.

"You're having Braxton Hicks contractions. They're nothing too worrisome. It is your body's way of telling you to slow down." Yukio let out a sigh of relief.

"How do we prevent them?" Yukio asked, Dr. Amaya turned and looked at Shura, she was already sitting up in bed.

"Bed rest. Less work. Less movement and less stress."

"For how long?" Shura gritted her teeth. She did not like the idea of bed rest.

"I will come back to check up on you every other week. For now, go home and nurture your kid." Dr. Amaya said, she opened her portal and closed it. Yukio opened the curtain; Shura saw most of her students.

"Is she okay?" Her students asked; Namba looked guilty in the corner.

"She's fine."

"Namba, come here." Shura said, the little blonde walked over to her. Yukio closed the curtain to give

"What's going through your mind?"

"I feel like I caused it." Shura shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder. "Because I froze."

"No. Namba, it isn't your fault. It's mine. I've been pushing myself too much. So don't think it is your fault."

"Alright."

"Now wipe that sad look off your face and go join your friends." Shura said, she had another one of those false contractions and breathes through it. Namba had a smile on, and she joined her friends.

"Good bye Ms. Kirigakure!" They said as Yukio opened the portal, Mephisto would send their belongings later today. He helped Shura up and brought her to their house. Shura waved before she left.

"Maybe we can visit her." Namba said, she looked very hopeful.

"I doubt it. I heard through Rin that she's a total badass." That was Eto's snarky comment.

"I don't believe it. She's really sweet." Namba said with a smile.

* * *

"Yuki!" Shura stated as she collapsed on the bed. Yukio grabbed her a blue Gatorade and walked it over to her. Shura was now dressed in her comfortable clothing; her belly was large.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"We have some pretty amazing students." Yukio couldn't help but smile as she took a giant sip of her Gatorade. Her clipboard was here as well; she was looking at her observations.

"Machi is strong."

"I think she could have beaten you."

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'M THE PALADIN!" Shura yelled, the pain came back and she grimaced, but it only lasted for thirty seconds. Yukio grabbed her hand.

"Breathe through it, Shura." Shura did just that. The pain subsided. She took another sip of the Gatorade. Mephisto knocked on the bedroom door.

"Is it safe for me to enter?" He said, Yukio let go of Shura's hand and opened the door. Mephisto was carrying Fang, their lunch boxes, and the briefcase.

"Thanks for bringing everything back." Shura smiled, she laid comfortably in the bed.

"So I've heard that you're stuck on bed-rest?" Shura nodded her head.

"Sadly, yes."

"That's great! Your students will be here in the morning!"

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked he seemed confused.

"They still want to learn, and underneath you too!"

"Mephisto, get me a wheelchair, I'll get back to the cram school."

"No. They all requested they come here." Mephisto smiled, Yukio and Shura's jaw dropped.

"No. Mephisto, I'll be fine. Give me a wheel chair."

"Doctors orders!" Mephisto chimed.

"But how are we going to teach all 12 students in our house?"

"You see; I still need your students observations. I put an enchantment around your house. Your students will continue their training here! I have to go! Bye!" Mephisto left the couple with their jaw dropped.

"I'm gonna kill him after I have this baby." Shura said, she was looking forward to having a few months off, but Yukio was not looking forward to it. They needed the money.

"You and me both, hun, you and me both." Yukio said, Ukobach was here, preparing dinner. The couple smiled.

"We have a baby on the way." The sudden realization hit Shura.

"You didn't realize that before?"

"I mean, I did but I'm scared now. Because I'm overdoing myself Yuki. I'm putting the baby in harms way." She was working herself up for a panic attack.

"Shura darling, calm down." Yukio said; he could see the worry in her eyes. "Your body is protecting the child. You're doing your job." Shura sniffled, good God her hormones where whack.

"Yuki, you don't understand."

"No I don't understand, but what I do know is that you're stressed." Yuki smiled, leaning over and kissing her. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you when Ukobach finishes dinner." Shura did just that; she decided to take a nap. Yukio came back an hour later and woke her up.

"Huh? What?" She rubbed her eyes, she dreamt of her baby being taken away by the Vatican. She seemed restless as she got out of the bed.

"Dinner is ready." Yukio said, walking with her down the stairs. Shura wiped her eyes, and saw a wonderful meal that was prepared for the two of them.

"Ukobach, thank you." She sat down at the bar and both her and Yukio said their dinner prayers, they added a special one for the pregnancy. The dinner was filled with laughs and stories, comparisons of their student's achievements.

"I can't believe how strong Machi is. It is unbelievable."

"She fought against Rin and they were at a draw!" Yukio smiled, Shura was still picking at her food.

"I would have kicked her ass if I wasn't pregnant."

"You kick everyone's ass, Ms. Paladin." Shura glared at him, and started to play with her food.

"Eto had some powerful enchantments." Shura quickly changed the subject.

"He knows the Bible by the back of his hand." Yukio said, picking his plate up and washing it in the sink. Shura could use a glass of wine, but not with the baby.

"Wasn't he a Priest's son?"

"I believe so." Yukio said, he started to clean the dishes.

"Sakata needs a little work. Her demons almost attacked her today in class."

"Really? She's typically a strong girl."

"Not today, I think I scared her." Shura sighed as she stood up, picking her dish up.

"Shura sit back down. I got the dishes tonight." Yukio smiled, Shura sat back down and Yukio cleaned the dishes.

"How are we going to work with twelve students in the house?" Shura asked, standing up and going to the bedroom. Yukio had a great idea.

"I think I have an idea."

"As long as we don't die I am okay with anything."

* * *

It was early in the morning, someone knocked on the door. Yukio was the first one awake like always, but today he wanted to give Shura a day off. Dressed in all black, Yukio opened the door. There were five familiar faces standing in the living room. Rin Okumora, Shiemi Moriyama, Ryuji Suguro, Konekomaru Miwa, Renzo Shima, and Izumo Kamiki, the former students of Yukio and Shura.

"Welcome to our home." Yukio said with a soft voice, the six people entered the room.

"Where's Shura?" Konekumaru asked; the visitors took their shoes off when they entered the house.

"She is in bed, sleeping still." Yukio said, as he and the guests sat down on the couches. "She's been having pregnancy issues and her doctor has asked for her to stay in bed."

"Why are we here, Yukio." Ryuji asked, he crossed his arms as he sat on the couch.

"You see, Mephisto has asked us to continue teaching here. We have twelve students who need fine teachers. As Shura is on bed rest, I needed more bodies."

"But why are we here sir?" Kamiki asked, she along with the rest of the people were confused.

"I want you, to teach the students." Yukio said, "Are you all in?"

"Yes!" Chimed the whole guests.

"Be quiet, Shura is still asleep!" Yukio couldn't help but laugh. Everyone could hear the upstairs door open and soft shuffling steps coming down the stairs. Shura was wearing a grey striped short sleeve top and grey sweatpants. She had a black bathrobe on.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked in a tired voice, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to help you teach." Konekumaru said with a smile. Each of these pupils had an exemplary skill. Rin, swords, Shiemi, medical herbs, Suguro and Kenekumaru exempt bible verses, Renzo was a powerful knight and tamer, and Kamiki had exempt skill in taming demons. Their skills only improved in the years they had left. Yukio walked towards Shura, Suguro got up and offered his seat for her.

"As long as there are no demons in my house, we need a game plan."

"Already got one, we'll divide the students up with their talented skills and let them train." Yukio said, "Shura, you need to get dressed and do your hair."

"You don't love my bed head?" Shura teased as she got up, she felt huge. She went back upstairs and got dressed. She kept her grey sweatpants on and put on a purple shirt. Her outfit was flaunting her baby bump.

"She's really pregnant." Kamiki mentioned, she had matured in her older years.

"You can thank my brother for that." Rin said, Yukio's face turned bright red.

"You were the one who got her pregnant?" Suguro asked.

"Guilty as charged." Yukio smiled, rubbing his hair with his hand. Ukobach arrived and started to make breakfast for the eight people in the house. Shura was upstairs, having a Braxton hick contraction.

"God dammit!" She called out, sitting on the bed. Yukio went up the stairs and found her on he bed. "Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Shura, are you sure you can teach today?"

"Yeah, just give me a comfortable chair to sit and I'll be fine." Shura said, standing up. This baby was going to be the death of her. Yukio brought her downstairs and she sat down at the dining room table, surrounded by her first students.

"Thanks Ukobach." The group said; they all started to eat and talk politely. Shura sat quietly at the right of Yukio. Everyone took part of cleaning the dishes and pans as Shura was holding Fang. The group was sitting patiently in the living room. The portal opened, and in walked twelve students all, eager to learn.

"Good morning students!" Shura smiled, the students sat down on the floor.

"We have a game plan, and new teachers." Yukio started, "Each one of these teachers have a exempt teaching skill. They will be teaching you, instead of Shura." The student started to whisper.

"Everyone listen up!" Shura yelled, her hand was placed delicately on her abdomen. "When I call your name please stand with the teacher."

"Please listen carefully."

"Mr. Okumura: Machi, Katashi." Rin stood up and greeted himself and left for the outdoors. "Ms. Moriyama: Otake, Anzai, Namba." Shura rubbed her abdomen. It was going to be a long day for her. Shiemi stayed in the kitchen. "Mr. Suguro and Mr. Miwa: Eto, Kata, Benji." They stood up and went to Shura's office. "Mr. Shima: Isa, Kentaro." They went outside. "Ms. Kamiki: Sakata, Tanyu." They went into the basement.

"Shura you should get some rest."

"Not when there are going to be demons in my house."

"They are tamed, easy demons. Don't worry Shura." Yukio said, grabbing her hand, taking her upstairs and getting settled in bed.

"We're having baby. Yuki, our house will have demons in it." Shura said, putting her legs up on the bed.

"Don't worry, you got me." Yukio smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "I will be observing the students and coming back up to you. Page me if you need me."

* * *

Yukio walked into the backyard, finding Rin, all up in blue flames fighting Machi with Kurikara. "Even with his powers, they are still even." Rin was yelling instructions at Machi. She had one of Shura's practice swords. Katashi was observing both Rin and Machi.

"Enough!" Yukio said, this fight was getting nowhere but a draw. "Katashi, you're up next." Rin sheathed Kurikara and Machi sheathed her sword. They bowed in front of each other and Machi sat down next to Katashi. Katashi stood up, having another one of Shura's swords.

"You ready for the fight of your life?" Rin smiled as he unsheathed Kurikara. Blue flames swarmed around him. Shura was watching from the window smiling. Katashi was a strong fighter. But Rin took him down easily.

"You need work." Rin said, sheathing Kurikara.

"That is true." Yukio said, he wrote down his observations on the clipboard.

He did the rest for the rest of the students; the best out of each group was Machi, Namba, Eto, Kentaro, and Sakata. Everyone left and Shura was pacing the upstairs bedroom. Yukio rubbed his head, and gave Shura his observations.

"I don't know what I saw, I saw the majority fail, and few surpass." Yukio said, laying on the bed, Shura had her hand placed on her lower back.

"I noticed Rin gave it all for Machi, and Katashi failed." Shura said, looking out the window.

"Yeah. Katashi was down in a second."

"He's got some lip on him. I want to slap him across the head and excorst him with Fang." Shura said, she was still angry at him.

"Shura easy." The female walked and sat down on the bed. The day was painful for her. She got a migraine mid day and when she went down to the kitchen she found it a mess. The students didn't clean up after themselves when they left for the outside. Shura cleaned the dishes and then went upstairs with a Gatorade in hand.

"Did you know that our students are pigs? They don't know how to clean. I cleaned the kitchen up after they left to go outside. I checked the basement, found ripped paper. My sword was split."

"Which one?"

"Katashi's."

"Of course. I will have Mephisto replace it."

"My Bible was out of place, they didn't put it back." Shura gritted her teeth. "Yukio, we still need to go baby shopping. When is that happening?"

"Shura, I will take care of it. Do not worry."

"Yukio! I am due in a month and a half!" She chimed, "We are not ready! I don't even know how to change a diaper!"

"We will go to a birthing class and a Lamaze class. I'll find out."

"Yuki, we're not ready for this baby." Shura sighed as she crawled back into bed. Yukio shrugged his shoulders and turned the light off.

"I know. But we will be, sooner or later."

* * *

This chapter is ratchet. I apologize for the ratchetness.


	9. Chapter 9

Shura was nine months pregnant, her abdomen was swollen, ankles, and breasts. The nursery was set up, in a beautiful magenta color as they were having a baby girl. Today was the last day the students would be arriving at Shura and Yukio's home. Shura was comfortable sitting on the couch. Yukio was too busy fussing over the pregnant lady.

"Shura, you shouldn't be teaching, today's your due date."

"I'm fine four-eyes. Besides, todays the last day these brats will be entering my house." Shura said, she placed her hand on her abdomen. They had agreed on the name Keiko (Kay-koh), meaning blessed child.

"But Shura you could go into labor."

"No, Yuki." She smiled as she adjusted her position on the couch. She could never get comfortable anymore. "I'm due yes, but I haven't had a contraction yet."

"I'm worried, Shura."

"Don't be." The portal from True Cross Academy opened and in walked the students and the teachers. Shura's former students hugged her and her current students sat down on the floor.

"Today is the last day I'll see your shining faces." Shura said sarcastically, she knew she would see most of them again. She placed her hand on her abdomen; man did she feel huge.

"Which means that it is time for your final exam. You will show all your best techniques against-"

"My Exorcists." The tops of the field walked in. The best sword, gunsman (Yukio), tamers, medical herbs, knight, reciters. The class dropped their jaw. "Now mind you, they probably won't go easy on you."

"I will be up against those you perfect in guns." Yukio said, Shura smiled.

"I will be giving you your final grade." Shura said, she had a smile on her face.

* * *

The day passed, and the grades were to be posted by tomorrow in True Cross Academy. Shura tossed the clipboard on the bed, and she sat down on it.

"Damn looking back from their midterm grades, so many of the had improved!" Shura said, she was ready to hire some of the kids right off the bat, but because they weren't exwires, she couldn't. Yukio wrapped his hand, one of the students accidentally hit him.

"Minus Kata." He said rubbing his hand.

"Her hand was shakey from the start, Yuki." Shura said, she knew holy water weakened him slightly but it was on his hand. She grimaced slightly, now this was a different pain.

"I told her to relax, but that didn't work out." Shura said, fighting the pain. Yuki unbuttoned his white shirt. The pain in Shura's abdomen subsided. He put on a blue t-shirt and black shorts. Shura didn't undress.

"Yuki? When did the Vatican want me?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked fairly confused.

"Labor pains?"

"Right when you started, why?"

"I think I just had my first contraction." Yukio's eyes widened. He grabbed Shura's hospital bag, He opened the portal to the Vatican, and went in without the female.

"Oh wonderful. He forgot me." Shura huffed, sitting on the bed. She had Yukio's hospital bag next to her feet. The portal opened, and Yukio stepped out with a nurse. The nurse helped Shura up, and Yukio grabbed his bed, still holding onto the baby bag and Shura's hospital bag.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you." Yuki kissed her forehead, and held her hand as they went into the portal, walking into the Vatican's hospital ward. Doctors were looking at her as if she was some sort of experiment. Shura's cheeks turned red and her grip on Yukio's hand tightened. The nurse brought Shura a wheel chair and she sat down on it. They wheeled her to a private labor and delivery room, Shura got comfortable purple birthing gown, which had an opening in the middle for the monitors. Once the female was set on the bed, Yukio stayed by the side. A nurse walked in, placed an IV in her arm and placed a fetal monitor around her abdomen. Once she was out, Shura looked out the window into the hallway.

"Yuki? Can you close the blinds please?"

"Anything for you." Yuki smiled, closing the blinds.

* * *

Eight hours later, Shura had her feet planted and she was sitting on a ball, her arms rested on the bed. Yukio was behind her, rubbing her back gently. There was a knock on her door, Shura lifted her head and looked at Yukio.

"Do you want me to get it?"

"Can ya? I'm kinda busy." She said, sarcastically. Yukio got up, and opened the door. It was a handful of their students, Machi, Sakata, Eto, Nakada, and Otake. Yukio looked confused, and he stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yukio asked the five students.

"We heard that Ms. Kirigakure went into labor, we brought gifts for the baby." Each student handed Yukio a present wrapped in either pink or purple. Shura had gotten up from the ball and opened the ball, she seemed shocked that these students were here.

"What are you doing here?" Shura said, crossing her arms.

"Shura you should be in bed."

"No, Yuki I'm fine." Shura said, looking at her students. "What are you guys?"

"We came here to give you the gifts." Machi motioned to the presents in Yukio's hands. "And we wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm trying to labor and deliver a baby. What do you think?" Shura laughed, and put her hand on her lower back. The students stared with her at blank faces.

"How much longer do you think?" Sakata asked; Shura shrugged her shoulders.

"The docs say it could be days." Yukio looked concerned. Shura went to the ball; she planted her feet on the ground and sat down, her arms on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Machi asked, Yukio nodded his head.

"We should go, so you can take care of Ms. Kirigakure." Sakata said, the five students walked towards the waiting room.

"Good luck!" The students chimed as they left.

Inside the room, Shura was groaning as Yukio applied pressure to relieve Shura's back pain. "Oh my gosh Yuki this hurts so much." She hated showing weakness; even Yukio knew that.

"Breathe through it Shura." Yukio said in a calming voice. Shura clenched her jaw, groaning in agony. The door to her room opened as her OBGYN walked in.

"Hello Ms. Kirigakure and Mr. Okurmora."

"Drugs. I want all the drugs." Shura said, her OB helped her to the bed and examined her. Shura lifted her leg up, allowing the doctor to look.

"Sorry Ms. Kirigakure, but you are not far enough dilated to have drugs." Shura groaned in frustration.

"How much longer?" Shura said as her OB covered her back up.

"You are two centimeters dilated, and 50% effaced."

"Can I go home atleast?" She whined in frustration, her OB shook her head in disagreement.

"No you cannot go home." Her OB marked things down in her chart, checked on the baby's stats and wrote them down.

"Why not. I might be here for days." Shura said in spite. She hated being confined to a small room.

"The Pope says so. Now go and walk around." Dr. Amaya said, the brunette walked out of the room and Shura groaned. Yukio helped her up, and Shura grabbed her portable IV. She had grip socks on. Another knock could be heard on the door, it was Rin and Shiemi.

"Did I miss the baby?" Rin asked, he was carrying a pink balloon in his hand. Shura looked at him, angry.

"No you idiot. I'm still giant as a whale." She barked at him, Yukio rubbed Shura's back. She held onto her movable IV and headed towards the hallway.

"Whatever she says just ignore it." Yukio whispered, when Shura was already in the hallway.

* * *

Thirteen hours later.

Shura was just waking up from a nap. Yukio was resting on the reclining chair next to her. She felt a popping sensation, and felt an immediate gush of very warm fluid that soaked through her gown and sheets. She reached over to Yukio and tried to wake him up, she pressed the nurses button and in came a nurse in pink flowery scrubs.

"Yes Ms. Kirikagure?"

"I feel wet down there." Shura said, feeling very uncomfortable. The nurse put on gloves and lifted the bed sheets.

"Your water broke." She said with a smile. "If you let me, I'll change your sheets."

"Yes, please." She said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing the portable IV and she pinched Yukio's shoulder. He quickly jumped up. "Finally you four eyed moron."

"What happened?"

"My water broke you dingbat." She let out a chuckle. She felt like she was leaking with every step. The nurse changed the bed, and put a pad down on top of where she was sitting. Dr. Amaya walked in through the door, and Shura sat back down on the bed.

"Can I have the drugs now?"

"Actually, you are too dilated for an epidural." Shura felt a contraction; it was strong and painful. Shura repositioned herself, but Dr. Amaya kept her hand on her. "You are eight centimeters dilated and fully effaced. Are you ready to be a mom?"

"Wait what?" Shura called out, Yukio went and grabbed her hand.

"You're saying that it's time."

"Not exactly. You still have two centimeters to go." Dr. Amaya wrote down in Shura's chart, and then wrote about the baby's progress. Shura clutched Yukio's hand in great pain.

"One contraction at a time." Yukio said, as they started their breathing exercises. She was sitting up, her legs draped over the edge of the bed, her arms around his shoulders. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. The contraction seemed strong, and she was groaning. Yukio massaged her back.

"Ice chip?" She asked, Yukio reached over to the cup and took out an ice chip and put it in Shura's mouth. The contraction passed, she looked at Yukio, looking exhausted. "Do you want to do the rest for me?" She let out a chuckle.

"You got this, Shura. Look at how far you've gotten." She smiled, looking at him. Two hours had passed of groaning, being uncomfortable and walking.

"Yukio. I think it's time." Her eyes widened, Yukio walked out of the room and Dr. Amaya walked in, checking on her.

"Set up a baby warmer in here." Dr. Amaya smiled. "It's time."

"No really?" Shura's head was drenched in sweat and she was out of breath and exhausted already. Yukio grabbed her hand, and kissed her forehead. Dr. Amaya set up and Shura's legs were in the stirrups.

"When you feel the need to push, push." Within the next minute, Shura pushed. Yukio counted down from ten. Shura stopped at one. Her chest rose and fell, as she was breathing hard.

"This is painful."

"Delivery isn't easy, Ms. Kirigakure." Dr. Amaya said, "Push again." Shura took in a deep breath and pushed. Yukio counted down till ten, he dabbed a cold facecloth on her forehead as she pushed. At one, she stopped. This continued on for forty minutes.

"One last push!" Shura clutched Yukio's hand and pushed with all her might. The baby girl was born and placed on Shura's chest. Dr. Amaya took care of the mom, as the baby screamed. Shura started to wipe down the baby. The doctor quickly cut the umbilical cord and took her to the warmer.

"Where are you taking my baby!" She yelled as they took the baby out of the room. "Yukio!"

"I'm on it!" Yukio said as he followed the baby. Two guards stopped him at a certain point. "Tell me! Where did you bring my kid?" He demanded, he was trying to control his blue flames. They wouldn't respond. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY KID!" Flames surrounded Yukio, the guards jumped back.

"S-she's going to see the Pope."

"ARE THEY GOING TO KIDNAP HER?"

"N-no! They want to do tests!"

"LIKE WHAT?" Yukio was going to choke hold one of the guards.

"B-blood tests?"

"SHE'S NOT EVEN AN HOUR OLD!" Dr. Amaya walked out of the hallway, spotting Yukio's blue flames.

"Yukio. She's fine. Your daughter is healthy. The pope just wants to run a simple test to see if she has any magic power. Calm down, get back to your girlfriend." Dr. Amaya escorted Yukio back to Shura's room. The pink haired female was desperately trying to get up. "Sit back down. She will be back here in an hour."

"I want my baby!" Shura yelled, Yukio walked next to her and she wrapped her arms around him, crying. "Give me my baby back!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

An hour later, the Pope walked in with their baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket. Shura looked up, and tried to get up.

"No, no. Stay down." He said, walking her over to her mother, placing the infant in her mother's arms.

"She is fine." The Pope said.

"What did you do to her?"

"I only drew some blood for a test." The pope said, leaving the room. The baby was screaming, and Shura was trying to calm her down.

"She's crying. How do I?" A nurse walked in and showed Shura how to nurse. That is what the baby wanted, she wanted something to eat.

"What is her name?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Keiko Mei Okumura." Yukio smiled, the baby had black hair and purple/pink eyes. Shura was beaming with happiness now that the baby was in her arms.

* * *

How do you like it?


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been sixteen years since then. A lot has happened in between. A year after Keiko was born; Shura and Yukio got married. Two years after that, Shura found out she was expecting. She gave birth to a healthy, pink haired little boy named Kioshi Miki Okumura. Shura had to take a step back from Paladin work, but the Vatican understood. She retired from Paladin work and now teaches full time at True Cross Academy alongside Yukio.

"Keiko! Kioshi! Dinner is ready!" Shura called, she had taken cooking lessons from Ukobach back when the children were younger. A door upstairs opened and clothes and the sound of footsteps followed down the stairs. It was her daughter, Keiko. She had her phone up to her face, too busy texting her friends. The slider door opened, and in came Kioshi, taking off his shoes and washing his hands. He wasn't allowed a cell phone right now, so he was outside, practicing. Yukio got up from the couch and put his newspaper down, he walked over to Shura and kissed her cheek.

"Mom? Can I hang out with a group of my friends?" The sixteen year old female had her father's hair color but her mothers eyes. She wore a light purple shirt underneath a black vest.

"No way in hell. It's a school night." Shura said, as she served everyone dinner. Kioshi took his plate and went to take a seat at the dinner table. Yukio was right behind him. Keiko groaned and took her plate from her mother.

"But mom! Everyone is going to this party!" She followed her mother to the dining room. Yukio sat at the head of the table and Shura sat to the right of him.

"Too bad. No means no Keiko."

"Daddy!"

"If your mother says no, then my answer is no." Yukio said, they all said a prayer as Keiko's phone continuously buzzed. In the middle of the prayer Keiko picked up her phone and started to text. Shura reached over and took the phone away.

"No phones at the dinner table Keiko!" Shura placed the cell phone behind her as they finished their prayer. Keiko groaned and muttered a few things underneath her breath. They all ate in silence until Kioshi spoke up.

"Mom, I made a new friend at school today." He was still too young to join True Cross Academy. Shura looked over at him and smiled.

"What is his name?"

"Well, it's a girl Mom." Kioshi said, moving the food around on the plate.

"Who is this girl?" Yukio asked, Shura turned around and handed Keiko her phone back, the battery was missing from the back.

"Her name is Mai and she's new at school! Today was her first day." Kioshi said, he picked up a noodle and put it in his mouth. "People were making fun of her so I stood up for her."

"Good job, Kioshi!" Shura said, her little boy was shy, so standing up to someone for him was a major thing.

"Thanks mom!" Kioshi said, everyone finished dinner and helped Shura clean the kitchen. Keiko and Kioshi retreated to their rooms and Shura and Yukio was left downstairs.

"Do you remember all the pain Keiko brought when she was first born?"

"Do you remember that time she pulled your tail? Gosh the look on your face was priceless." Shura said with a laugh. The two were snuggled up to each other on the couch.

"I never listened to you when you said to control that tail." Yukio said; he could still feel the pain.

"Yukio? Why did we think that parenthood would be hard?"

"We were young, Shura. Everything was hard to us."

"We now have two beautiful children. They will grow into beautiful adults, like you and I." Shura said as she listened to Yukio's heart. He played with her hair, and looked down at her.

"They are wonderful children."

"We did amazing." Shura said as her eyes began to close.

* * *

I posted what Keiko and Kioshi look like on Tumblr. I will put the link here. I hope you all enjoyed the story! It is an easy ending and I decided to end it.

Follow anime-fanfic-child on tumblr to see what Keiko and Kioshi look like.

Thank you, White Tiger 101, for giving me plenty of ideas for this story.


End file.
